Earth's Protector, Humanity's Ally
by GreenScar1990
Summary: One-Shot. When the invading Titans threaten the balance of the world, Nature sends in her most fearsome creation to extinguish this threat forever.


**Godzilla/Attack on Titan One-Shot**

* * *

**Nature's Protector, Humanity's Ally**

* * *

_Humanity is at war._

_We are the hunters... and the hunted._

_It's a war that seemed to have no end._

_A war for the fate of humanity and the planet itself._

_Lumbering across the landscape, killing and devouring any humans that were unfortunate enough to be unable to escape, the monstrous Titans sought to end humanity and offset the balance of the world._

_We know not of where they originated, nor do we know if they were set upon our world._

_All we know is that they brought nothing but death, fear, blood, and chaos._

_Then everything changed._

_Despite what some might claim, humanity wasn't the main one responsible for decimating most of the Titans and driving them into extinction._

_Nature has a way of restoring balance to the world she created._

_A world that the humans are a part of, where as the Titans were not._

_They are a menace, a disease, and invading force that needed to be dealt with._

_If there's one thing that I've learned from Nature, it's that when she becomes threatened by outside forces, when humankind can't defeat a seemingly unending threat, it would be only a matter of time before Nature would take matters in to her own hands and unleash her terrible wrath._

_It would only be a matter of time before Nature would strike down those who dared to defile her world, those who prey upon her creations with unrelenting blood lust, those who threaten the sacred balance of the planet itself._

_Nature would seek to awaken her greatest protector, her most deadly weapon._

_The ultimate Alpha Predator._

_A God of Destruction._

_A King of Monsters._

_Gojira..._

_Godzilla._

_He is known by these names and many more throughout the world._

_Some praise him as a Savior._

_Others see him only as a Destroyer._

_Some view him as the Right Hand of God._

_Others believe him to be Fire and Death incarnate._

_But it doesn't matter what they think of him, or what they call him._

_Without him, the war would mostly likely never had ended._

_Most won't admit it, but I do._

_And not a day goes by that I'm not grateful for his existence._

_Why?_

_Because it was Godzilla who inspired me to take the fight to the Titans and to join the Recon Corps._

_It was Godzilla who saved my life and the lives of my family._

_My name is Emi Serizawa._

_And I will never forget that day..._

* * *

**Several Years Prior**

**A Fortress Bordering the Sea**

The wall that protected the people had been breached. A massive Steam Titan had appeared from nowhere, shattering the blockade that kept out the rest of its wretched, flesh-devouring brethren. People began running for their lives. However, there wasn't many places to run. They had only two choices: sneak past the Titans and get out of the settlement or on top of the wall, or venture out to the sea on their shipping vessels.

Unfortunately for the Serizawa family, they were too far from the docks where the shipping vessels were stationed and close enough to the wall that they would be lucky to escape with their lives. They kept on running, trying to ignore the screams and the sounds of Titans lumbering across their once protected and peaceful landscape. Emi ran alongside her mother & father, who in turn carried her younger siblings, trying desperately to reach safety.

They raced the corner of the next building only to stop dead in their tracks as several monstrous Titans blocked their path. Cornered, with nowhere to run, the Serizawa family huddled together against one of the buildings. Emi could hear her siblings crying, she could hear her mother & father whispering to them even as the Titans advanced towards them.

"Close your eyes. Everything will be all right. Just close your eyes."

Then, without warning, the earth shook like never before and water from the ocean itself streamed quickly beneath their feet. Opening their eyes, the expressions taking on shock, awe, and utter terror as a towering, gigantic shadow loomed across the land. Lightning streaks across the sky, followed by an earth-shattering impact, one that finally garners the attention of the otherwise mindless Titans.

A giant, clawed foot smashes down upon the earth with tremendous impact, crushing two of the Titans beneath it. It is soon followed by a second clawed foot which crushes another Titan into a bloody smear on the rock and stone street. An impossibly long tail lashes out across, pulverizing any and all Titans within its range, killing them instantly. Seconds later, Emi and her family finally get to see this living mountain, this wrathful God amongst insignificant mortal specks, in all of his terrible, awe-inspiring glory.

The beast stood over 105 meters in height, twice the height of the Steam Titan that shattered the wall, and Emi estimated that that the monster weighed at least 70-80,000 tons. Its armored, scaly flesh was a charcoal gray in color. It stood upon two massive, pillar-like legs, while a pair of long arms, each ending with clawed, four digit hands hung down like that of a human being's. Three rows of jagged dorsal spikes lined its back all the way down its long tail. And its eyes, those fiery ember-hued orbs, seemed to gleam with an animalistic intelligence and divine wrath.

Many of us, most of the people around the world, thought him only to be a legend. A myth created by the ancients, of travelers of land & sea. A story to scare adults and children alike, a fictional creature used to symbolize that Nature was the true ruler of the planet, that it was Nature who was in control. It was on this day that Emi Serizawa and her family, along with the rest of humanity, learned that Godzilla is very real.

He could sense the Titans gathering to this location, he always could sense where a large number of Titans would appear to attack next. It would only be a matter of time before he would find the source of where the Titans originated from. Then he would bring this entire war, one that humanity had been waging for many years, to an abrupt end. Only then would he return to the sea to rest. This threat to the world's balance would be dealt with; the Titans and those who were responsible for their invasion of his world would burn!

Glaring across the citadel at the dozens of Titans, including the steam Titan that lurked behind the wall, Godzilla reared his head back and unleashed a powerful, thunderous roar. The volume and sheer intensity of the roar caused every human in the city to cover their ears, some falling down to their knees as the earth and heavens trembled.

SKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNGK!

For what seemed like an eternity, time stood still as the Titans and humans who occupied the citadel. Then, like a silent command from the steam Titan, the other Titans began to advance towards Godzilla and the humans that fled past him. Godzilla's eyes glanced down at the small human insects below, watching as they ran past his legs in order to escape the advancing Titans. He held no malice for humanity, nor did he seem to care for their presence. In some ways they were beneath him, and yet they were a part of his world.

His fiery gazed focused on a huddling family near one the building structures, seemingly making eye contact with Emi Serizawa. For a second it felt like she couldn't breathe, feeling as if Godzilla's eyes were piercing through her flesh and into the depths of her soul. The lumbering footsteps of Titans forced her to break eye contact with the daikaiju king. Their lust for blood and human flesh had apparently outweighed their apprehension caused by Godzilla's arrival, causing them to rush forward towards the Serizawa family.

It was a grave mistake. The last that these Titans would ever make. A brilliant azure glow caught Emi's eyes, causing her to turn her head back at Godzilla's looming form. She instantly noticed that his dorsal spikes, from his spine all the way down to his tail, radiated with a bright azure-blue hue. She could even swear that his fiery ember irises also briefly glowed blue with radiant power.

Suddenly, Godzilla rears back, his arms spread and his vast chest puffed out as his mouth opened to reveal an eerie azure light. Then, from his toothy maw, a stream of pure, intense, destructive atomic fire is unleashed. Everything it touches is turned to ash, including the Titans as flesh & bone is incinerated in a flash. None are left, none can escape as the stream of azure fire extinguishes them from existence. Once these minor pests are dealt with, Godzilla ceases his attack and focuses his attention towards the steam Titan lurking behind the wall.

Fast, incredibly fast for such a massive creature, Godzilla rushes forward and grasps the smaller Steam Titan within his clawed hands. The Steam Titan struggles, but it is to no avail. The jaws of Godzilla clamp down upon its skull, nearly engulfing it entirely within his maw before his jaws crush down with all of their tremendous might. Bone and flesh is pulverized in an instant as the Steam Titan's body goes limp and falls to earth. A flash of atomic fire soon follows, vaporizing the carcass of the fallen Steam Titan.

A thunderous roar of dominance spews from Godzilla's maw, its ferocity and sheer volume making the air tremble. And as soon as he appeared, Godzilla departs, trudging back to the ocean for the time being. Emi Serizawa and her family could only look on in awe. Unintentional or not, Godzilla had saved their lives and those of the people who dwell here from the Titans. She would never forget this day. For it was one this day that she knew that Godzilla would aid humanity in ending this threat once and for all.

The Titans would fall. Humanity would rise. And Godzilla would reign supreme.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**A little one-shot based on Legendary's Godzilla and the anime Attack on Titan. I was quite surprised that there wasn't any works of fiction involving these two Japanese based franchises. So I took it upon myself to create one, thus hopefully inspiring others to make their own works of fiction. I hope all of you enjoyed it!**


End file.
